Mending Hearts
by ktobow
Summary: Set in 2005 & past, a revision of Samlexis history. Finding out your preg at 16 is life altering for Julexis. Dtermined to forget her past, Sam winds up in PC making fast friends with Patrick Drake. When she receives devastating news, she'll be forced to come face to face with her past & deal with the demons she still harbors. Features Samlexis, Samtrick, Julexis & some Cassadines
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: So since this story partially takes place Greece, these characters should be speaking Greek. However, I don't know Greek, so I put some in here using good 'ol google translate. If you do know Greek and it's wrong, I apologize and just go with it. Lol

 **Chapter 1**

 _She ran down the long narrow dark hallway. Her steps were carefree and light as she raced against the clock. Her brunette curls bounced atop her head with each stride. Looking back for her pursuer, she didn't see the portly man step in her path before she was sent flying back from impact. Reflexes sharp, he grabbed her before she hit the ground. He stood almost six feet tall glaring down at the little girl with a firm grip still on her small arm, "if you are always looking ahead, you will never be sent backwards." His voice was deep and husky sending vibrations down her spine. She'd only seen him a few times and every time his presence terrified her. She didn't know much but she knew he didn't belong here._

" _Kopelia, poú eísai?" The young woman turned the corner, her eyes bulged at the scene between the man and young girl, she rushed over._

" _Edo. Edo. Ma-" the little girl started but was swiftly cut off, "Natti" the young woman finished for her sternly. "Go get washed up."_

" _But, Natti I didn't do anything." She protested._

" _Go." She stared at the young girl who didn't budge. "Tóra!" She watched the girl turn around slowly, walk back down the hall and turn the corner._

 _Curiosity got the best of her and she stopped once she was out of sight to listen to the exchange between the adults._

" _What are you doing here?"_

" _Is that how you greet me Natasha, where are your manners?"_

" _My apologies, Cousin." She kissed him on either cheek before continuing, "What brings you down here?" He'd never been down to their living quarters in all of the five years they'd been there. She lived just off the castle in a small shack barely big enough for the three of them. Cousin had been_ _ **generous**_ _to allow her to stay in the maid's quarters. It was detached from the main house with the exception of underground tunnels to make it easier for the maids to travel back and forth. She knew he had to be here for a reason._

" _I wanted to see you. She looks well, is she?"_

" _She's_ _ **not**_ _why you came down here."_

" _You've always been very astute, Natasha. I won't prolong this. It's your husband. I've heard some disconcerting things."_

" _What_ _ **disconcerting**_ _things have you heard cousin?" She was already annoyed with his cryptic warning._

" _His dealings, they aren't good."_

" _Cousin, with all due respect. You've never given a damn about me or my husband so thank you for your_ **concern** _but it's not needed."_

 _Mikkos knew he wouldn't be well received but felt compelled to caution her. "I see my presence, has upset you. I apologize. I did not mean any harm. Be well Natasha." He turned and walked back down the long service hall. She watched him walk down the hall attempting to tamp down the anger she felt towards the man before returning back to her quarters._

" _Sema, Semaitsa mou!"_

 _The little girl came running out of the back room. She was still out of breath from running back before she got caught eavesdropping. "Yes, mam-Natti" She corrected herself._

" _It's okay, sweetheart. You can call me mama, now." She sat down and reached a hand out to pull her daughter into her lap. "I know I told you this was a safe space and you could_ **always** _call me mama here. You can, I just didn't expect him to come here. I'm sorry if I startled you earlier." To minimize the shame on the family, she taught her daughter to refer to her as 'Natti' when they were in town or around anyone other than their small family unit._

" _It's okay, mama. That was the man from the big house?"_

" _Yes it was. Did he frighten you?"_

" _Yes mama. He's scary. Is he family to us?"_

 _She tilted her head down at her daughter, "Why do you ask Semaitsa?" Natasha watched the young girl's face blanch realizing she gave herself away. "Where you listening to my conversation? Children shouldn't listen to grown up conversations, there's a reason for it. They hear bits and pieces and don't understand everything!"_

 _The little girl hesitated before relenting, "I'm sorry mama. I won't do it again. I promise!"_

" _No, you won't." She kissed her forehead cuddled closer._

" _When will papa be home?"_

" _I don't know, moró mou" She looked at the time and her mind wandered into deep thought. She couldn't help the pit she felt at the bottom of her stomach. She felt it before but even more so after Mikkos's warning. For him to enter the maids quarters just to warn her about her husband meant something, though she wasn't sure what._

* * *

 _Present. 2005._

"Are you ready to get your ass kicked!?" Patrick asked.

She laughed, "Please! I don't want to hear any crying from you when you get beaten by a woman."

"Whatever, I can handle being beaten by a woman, but _you_ won't beat me!" He placed his helmet on and secured the strap as she did the same.

They both got into their go-carts and waited for the instructor to lead them to the starting line. "The race is 14 laps, no intentional bumping or blocking of another racer. Pay attention to the flags and warning signs. When you hear the third beep that's your cue! Thumbs up when you're ready!" The instructor finished his spiel. Patrick looked down past the other racers towards Sam who was looking back with her game face intact. He could only see her eyes but they were so expressive he could imagine her mean mug. He smiled to himself. He didn't believe he could love her any more if he tried.

 _Ready. Set. Go!_

"Game time!" He pressed on the gas as his cart sped up to 50mph. He got a good lead on Sam who was a car length behind him. She bid her time until she was able to make her move and pass him on the inside, capturing the lead in the tenth lap. They battled for the edge with each turn in the next three laps. Patrick had regained the lead in the fourteenth lap though she was right on his tail. He let off the gas slightly in the last turn, losing just enough momentum to allowing her to gain on him and edge him out just at the finish line.

"YES! I _told_ you I would win!" She took her helmet off, allowing her hair to fall perfectly down her shoulders.

He flashed a smile, "you did. You beat me… _barely._ " They got their belongings and headed outside.

"Yeah, sure but 'barely' counts, _Mr. Nascar_!"

"That's _Dr._ Nascar to you!" They both laughed. "Hey Sam, thanks!"

"Aww Patrick, you don't have to thank me, it's my pleasure to beat you!" she laughed.

"No, asshole! Thanks for coming out with me to help clear my mind and take a break from… _everything_."

She nodded. "Ooh a bench! Beating you is exhausting!" She coaxed him in the direction of the benches.

"You okay?" she asked as they sat down on the bench just outside of the building and watched the children playing on the playground in the park across the way. "This first year of Residency has been rough but you and your friendship came out of nowhere a year ago and I'm just… grateful."

"You know what I think _Dr. Drake_?"

"What?"

She closed her eyes, stilled her body and raised her hands in meditation. "You're going to be a world renowned neurosurgeon, I can see it."

"What, are you psychic now?" He pushed her slightly so she became off balance and caught herself with her leg. She opened her eyes, smiling bright, "Yes!" She laughed before she became serious, "No, I just believe in you."

He ran his thumb along her jawline as they locked eyes. Tension filled the space between them. Sounds of the ice cream truck echoed off the building, "Ice cream!" She pulled away from the moment. They watched the kids dash towards the truck. "Come on, let's get some" She pulled on his arm to get him up. Disappointed, he stood and followed behind in her pursuit of ice cream.

* * *

She walked into the stillness of her home and placed her belongings in their designated spots. She hung her jacket in the small closet near the door and put her small satchel on the hook next to it. Removed her shoes and placed them in the cubby on the wall and slipped on the house shoes awaiting her. Wood panels flanked the walls in her small cabin and she admired the feel every time she entered. Noticing something amiss she tilted the picture frame on the wall less than a quarter of inch before proceeding into the kitchen to prepare lunch. It was 12:30pm and she would be done preparing lunch at 12:50, clean up the meal prep and begin eating at 1:00pm. She had a routine and was extraordinarily faithful to it.

Alexis spent her days tending to her vegetable garden, chickens and goats. She grew the majority of her vegetables, made homemade bread and visited the butcher for meat. Occasionally she traded goods with others in her village, though she mostly kept to herself.

Some would be unnerved by the silence that adorned her home but for her it was peace; her safe haven away from the commotion of the city or other people. She wasn't too fond of people. She'd only experienced pain and disappointment from the ones she believed she loved. So when she got the opportunity to start over she decided she wanted to be as far away from people as possible. She bought a little farm house in the in the Altai Mountains of Russia. She'd come to embrace her new life, even comforted in the stability and routine. There was only one thing, or rather one _person_ , she would trade it all for. But she'd accepted her punishment and would live out her days with sweet memories until her last.

* * *

"Knock, knock" she lightly tapped on the door before walking in, "Sam McCall? Hi, I'm Doctor Monica Quartermaine, I'm the chief cardiologist here at General Hospital. Dr. Jones consulted with me about your chart."

"This can't be good." Sam spoke more for her own benefit.

"We just want to take a few more tests today so we try and a get a clearer picture of what is going on. You stated fatigue and dizziness being your chief symptoms. Can you tell me if you've felt any other symptom's as well?" She placed latex gloves on her hands.

"I've gotten a few headaches as well but you know, I'm sure it's just my asthma acting up. Those tests probably aren't necessary."

"Can you lay back for me?" Monica placed her hands on the patient's abdomen and pressed down in various spots. "That's a possibility Sam but we just want to run through everything to make sure, you listened to your body and felt the need to come get checked out so why not just let us check everything out?"

Sam stared up at the florescent lights above her, "Okay, fine. Let's do this."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Papa, Papa!" The little girl ran straight towards her father upon his return home.

Julian dropped his bag and opened his arms for her, "Semitsa, mou éleipses!" He kissed her cheeks.

She giggled, "I missed you too papa! Where were you?"

"I was working."

"Do you build things papa? Can I come watch you build?"

He laughed at her questions, "my inquisitive Sema! I got a new project so that means I have to work longer. You might see me at different times than before but I will always come home to you!" He kissed her nose and she held tighter to his neck.

"I hate to break up the reunion but someone has to get washed up for bed so they aren't sleepy for school tomorrow."

"But papa just got home mama!" Sema pleaded.

"Yea, Tasha. Just give us a little more time. You two can start school a little later tomorrow, it won't hurt."

She relented, "Fine, thirty minutes and then the little one needs to be in bed!" Natasha went to the back room to give the father and daughter some time.

Alarmed by the silence she went back to check on the two and found them fast asleep on the couch. Sema was curled up in her father's arms and she took a moment to admire the sweet image. It had only been about 20 minutes but she wasn't sure they even lasted 10 minutes as she had been lost in thought. Her husband had been gone for three days with no word. She wasn't even sure he was still alive and yet he came strolling in the house like it was normal.

She unhooked her daughter's grasp from her father in order to put her to bed. Sema barely stirred and she was grateful her daughter was a deep sleeper.

"So are you going to tell me where you really were for three days while we waited and worried about you?" She stood in the door entry looking at her husband who was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands.

He looked up, "like I told Sema, I was working! _Somebody_ has to make money around here."

"Julian, I might not be the brightest crayon in the box but I know damn well no construction job has you working 72 hours straight. So that explanation won't work for me… unless you have someone else warming a bed for you."

"Oh. _Come on_ Tasha." Julian scoffed.

She was steadily losing her cool, "Don't do that. You have been gone for three days. Sema has been asking where her papa was. And I had no clue what to tell her, if you were working, in a ditch somewhere or with a whore. And you come strolling in like it's nothing. So don't _come on Tasha_ me. I have a right to know where my husband has been for the last three days!" Her voice raised as her frustrations boiled over.

"Lower your voice. Our daughter is in the other room." His voice was low and controlled.

She shook her head.

He stood and walked closer to her, "I'm sorry. I should've told you I had gotten a second job as a cab driver. Damon let me crash on his couch. I only had a couple of hours between shifts and since it takes an hour to get here from town he offered his couch and I took it." He put his head down, "We are just _barely_ making it Tasha. I had planned for us to be out of this shithole by now! I should have my _own_ construction company. I just feel like I'm failing you both and I don't want to do that."

She took his face in her hands, "Julian, the only way you can fail us is if you stop being the father and husband you have been. If you stop caring and stop fighting for us!"

He nodded silently and she brought his head down to her lips. She was intoxicating. He missed lips, the curve of her hips. He deepened the kiss as he ditched his clothes and took hers off. He loved it when she was a little mad; she always rode a little harder… rougher.

* * *

Patrick walked up to the apartment door with a slight nerve in his neck and beat in his chest. He hadn't heard from Sam since their speed racing and the moment they shared after. He had been busy with work and so tired that he didn't even notice when the first week passed. He'd texted her a few times by the second week with no response. He was on night shift that week and was unable to get any time to call her. So here he was three weeks later afraid he may have scared off the best friend he'd ever had by wanting too much. He knocked on the door and hoped the lump in his throat would pass before he had to speak to her.

"Hey Patrick!" She opened the door and before he could respond she'd pulled him into her apartment. "It's crazy how powerful one's mind can be. I was just thinking about you and _boom_! Here you are! I mean have you ever thought about what we could really do with our minds if we had access to the other 90% we don't use?" She pulled him over to the couch and plopped down next to him. "You must've thought about that before. You're a brain doctor so that's like required right? I can't imagine you'd be a very good doctor if you _haven't_ thought of the possibilities! You have nothing to add?

Patrick was in awe and slightly thrown by the speed at which she was speaking. Jarred by her pause in speech, he cleared his throat, "um, yeah. That's all a myth but um… did I miss something?"

"Miss what?" She questioned.

"I don't know. I haven't heard from you in three weeks. I thought... maybe I scared you off or something but you're… not scared at all." He let out nervous chuckle. "You're like the energizer bunny right now. I've never seen this."

"It's been three weeks? Oh. Time flies. I've just been caught up. I read a few books and I feel like I haven't been living. You know, Patrick, like really living and I want to change that. You know? We wake up every day, eat, go to work, sleep etc. and continue this monotonous cycle. "

"Well, _I_ go to work. I don't know what you do!" He added.

"I'm just tired of doing the same things. I want change. The world is so big and there's so much to see and do. I just want to experience all of it."

"Says the Greek girl who sailed across the seas and landed in Port Charles, New York a year ago."

"Exactly, I've only seen a piece of it. And I've seen enough to know I want more! I want to feel the rush and exuberance of taking a risk that challenges our mortality! To be on the cusp of transcendence. Don't you want to feel that?"

"No, I'm actually okay right here." He crossed his legs on the coffee table.

"Oh come on, Mr. Nascar!" he put a finger up and before he could say it she corrected herself, " _Doctor. Dr. Nascar._ Despite your resistance, I know you love the thrill just as much as I do! Come on! What do you say? Be my adventure buddy? We can take on the world together, you and me." She placed her hands on his shoulder and shook him gently.

"I hope you realize, I've only brought my amazing snark to this ridiculous conversation!"

"Pleeeaassee Patrick?" she turned her bottom lip up and put on the saddest pout she could muster.

He tried desperately to ignore her but that was a game he would always fail miserably. He took an exaggerated breath, "Fine. I'll be your adventure buddy or whatever but I'll need to approve of these activities first because I'm not _transcending_ anywhere!"

"YES!" she shrieked and jumped on top of him in an effort to pull him into a hug. "I'm so excited! We've gotta start today, I'm free! You said you were off today right? I think we should go sky diving! Have you done that before? Or maybe base jumping? I'm going to go get dressed so we can figure it out!" She popped up from the couch and headed towards her room, "we're going to have so much fun, you won't regret it!"

"Seriously though, what do you do?" He half teased as she disappeared from the room.

Patrick leaned over and picked up the remote from the end table and flipped through the channels for a bit before deciding he wasn't in the mood for television and turned it back off. He looked through the magazines on the coffee table before knocking a piece of paper onto the floor that was wedged between the books. He caught a glimpse of the document while picking it back up and opened it up to read further.

Sam walked back out into the living room dressed, "Okay, _adventure buddy_ , I think I'm ready. Although I'm kinda hungry, we should eat first or maybe it would be better to eat after!"

"What is this?" he held up the document.

She narrowed her eyes and recognized the document he was holding and walked over to snatch it out of his hands. "None of your damn business! Why are you snooping through my things?"

"I wasn't snooping through anything! I was looking at the magazines and it fell but don't deflect! That's what all of this is about isn't it? You didn't have some big epiphany about life, you're sick!"

"I'm _fine_!" she shot back. "Now are we going sky diving or not?"

"Sam, you have a hole in your heart, going skydiving could literally kill you! I'm not doing that. I'm not putting your life at risk!"

"Well it's a good thing it's not your choice!" She ripped up the papers and threw them in the trash. "If you're not here to experience life with me then your can just leave. The door is right behind you."

"Sam, I do want to experience life with you, this is treatable. I just have to do some more research. There are medications that can help but you can't put yourself in high risk situations that elevate your blood pressure. "

I have no desire to sit on my ass too scared to breathe or move in fear that my heart will fail Patrick. I'm not living like that. I'm going to get every thrill out of life that I can and if I go out doing that? She paused pensively, "then I'll go out happy."

He shook his head in frustration; he couldn't picture life without her as his friend. "Sam…"

"No, Patrick I think you should go." He stared at her unwilling to move. "GET OUT!" She opened the door and watched him slowly turn to leave. He stopped before he was completely out, "I'm going to find another way." She shut the door behind him forcefully, and leaned against it for support. Her eyes brimmed with tears. For the first time since receiving her diagnosis three weeks ago she allowed herself to feel the emotions that had been pent up.

* * *

 _November 1979_

She felt a bead of sweat cool her brow and looked at her hands as they started to tremble. He clasped her shaky hands into his. "Tasha, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I told you we would tell your cousin together. It doesn't matter what he says or does because I'm going to take care of my family regardless."

"Well clearly you aren't aware of the power my cousin has and strength of the Cassadines. If they decided my life is over, _it's over_. That's it, no questions asked. They will do whatever is best for the family and as a distant cousin whom they took in as an orphan at the age of four, I'm dispensable Julian. I'm a mar on the family crest. They won't allow my situation to defame the family. I'm _sixteen._ And I know it's going to be impossible to raise this child and maybe things would be simpler for everyone if I just ended it. But I can't. I can't do that to my… our child." A tear slipped down her cheek.

He tipped her chin up to look into her eyes, "Tasha, I promise you that I will take care of you and our baby no matter what! Okay? Damon knows a guy who can get me a construction job. It might be tight but I don't care."

She nodded and closed her eyes as a few more tears slipped. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers pulling her into a deeper kiss. He pulled away slightly and leaned down further to kiss her naval. You hear that kid? Papa's gonna take care of you and mama!"

She laughed, "you realize you're talking to a sack of cells right? She hasn't formed any capacity for hearing yet…"

He lifted his head, "She? No, no no that's my son you're carrying! The next Jerome generation!"

"Sorry to tell you love but she's a girl, I can feel it! My girl!" She placed a hand lovingly over her stomach.

He swiftly picked her up and she let out a sharp squeal at the unexpected movement, "We'll just have to agree to disagree for now but I do know one thing."

She placed a hand behind his neck, "what's that?"

"I love you!" She could tell by the tremble in his voice and the sparkle in his eye that he meant every word and her heart burst with love in that moment. "I love you too!"

They shared a sweet kiss.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are always love!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Chief… uhhh, Dr. Quatermaine! Do you have a minute?" Patrick spotted her down the hall and rushed over to meet up with her at the nurse's station. He had been looking for her all day but seemed to keep missing her.

"Dr. Drake, how can I help you?" She looked up briefly to catch his eye but went back to looking through charts.

"I wanted to consult with you about something. Eisenmenger Syndrome, what are the treatment plans for a patient with that type of diagnosis?"

Monica paused what she was doing and looked up to the worry written across the young surgeon's face. She'd seen him several times before with her new patient whom had just happened to have diagnosed with the same disease. "You're just looking for a consult, doctor?" She had no plans of violating HIPPA but she could discuss the disease generally with a fellow doctor.

"Yes, just a consult."

"Well it depends on the symptoms the patient is experiencing. Eisenmenger Syndrome generally develops overtime from a congenital heart defect and there are different types of defects it could develop from. Treatment options may vary from medication to a heart-lung transplant. Surgery generally isn't recommended in most cases but may not be ruled completely out. Sometimes phlebotomy is needed to remove red blood cells if the count is too high. It's treatable with careful monitoring and keeping the blood pressure low. A person may live to 50 or 60 with the diagnosis."

"Okay 50 to 60 is a shortened life span but that's not a guarantee with heart disease."

"Well no, the heart is the most vital organ in the body and it's extremely strong but when it's compromised there are many complications that could arise."

"Complications…" Patrick repeated.

"Eisenmenger Syndrome is rare but..." Monica stopped abruptly as she was cut off, "I can't believe this, Patrick!" Sam walked up just in time to hear the discussion topic. "Isn't this unethical and illegal?"

Monica spoke up first, "Sam, I assure you there was no confidential information shared, my colleague asked me a general question about the disease and I answered. Please excuse me, I have to catch up my rounds."

Patrick pulled her over to the side away from the hub where everyone could hear their conversation. "Sam, I just wanted to get more information so that we…"

" _We?_ No there's no we in this situation. You just don't know when to quit do you?"

"You're right I don't because I care about you Sam. Why are you so resistant to the fact that somebody in this god forsaken place actually cares about you?"

She let out a slight chuckle, "It's funny, I actually came here to apologize for overacting before but I see I didn't. You have zero boundaries!" She straightened her face and spoke sternly, "You don't get to manage how I handle my diagnosis. It's _my_ life, I'm going live it the way I see fit and you can stay the hell out of it!" She turned and walked away not allowing him another word.

Patrick ran his hand through his hair in frustration before landing on his hip. He was scared for her and didn't know what to do.

* * *

Alexis finished up her list of items she needed in preparation for going into town. She only made the trip about once every three weeks. Typically she used her trip to get books, meat from the butcher and any other items she may need. She dreaded those days for many reasons but mostly it meant interacting and talking with other people. She had no patience for small talk and feared being recognized so she kept her head down and only spoke when spoken to. Even though she'd become a recluse and didn't talk to anyone but her chickens and goats, she made sure to keep her mind sharp. She read several books a week, mostly non-fiction. Occasionally, she'd find a fiction piece that piqued her interest in fantasy. It gave her hope that there were people in the world who were truly happy. She also enjoyed law books. She was supposed to become a lawyer, it was her dream but all of her hopes and dreams were dashed ages ago.

Alexis pulled her things together and searched for another satchel to carry her meat. She knew she'd be carrying a slightly larger load back than usual and decided to get another bag. She searched the closet until she found what she was looking for. She pulled the various papers out of the bag and tossed them on the table. In the stack of papers she noticed the corner of a picture sticking out and picked it up. Her heart sank. It was a candid photo of her pregnant, laughing with her former husband. She assumed one of the maids took the photo.

That period in her life felt like it was ten lifetimes ago, which seemed fitting considering she'd even adopted a new name. She didn't recognize the young girl in the photo baring her image. That girl was so young, naïve and stupid. Anger used to consume her whenever she saw pictures, but she'd grown past the anger, seemingly. She ran her thumb along the protruding belly and felt her heart swell and break at the same time. Tears pricked the corner of her eyes, " _Semaitsa mou_." She closed her eyes and let the tears fall freely. She'd never forgive herself for what she'd done. Her emotions still got the best of her when she was reminded of the pain she caused her daughter and the fact that she would probably never see her again. Perhaps this was an agony she deserved. She'd thought about looking for her before but she wouldn't even know where to begin or if Sema would even want to see her. So much damage had been done it was likely irreparable. She prayed every day that her daughter was alive and well. It was the only thing she could do.

Alexis placed the photo in her side drawer and took a moment to gather herself. She grabbed her empty bags and headed into town.

* * *

 _November 1979_

"And to what do I owe this meeting?" Mikkos sat behind his desk comfortably although he had a feeling his comfort would be short lived.

"Cousin, I hope we find you well." Natasha stood nervously in front of one of the most intimidating people she had ever met. Ironically, the two others that intimidated her also lived in the compound. She felt Julian's hand in the small of her back giving her comfort and encouragement to continue.

"I'm fine Natasha, how can I help you and your… companion." Mikkos was sure to make his displeasure for the young man known through his tone.

"Um, I'm uh… I'm pregnant." She didn't know of any better way to say it and knew beating around the bush would only annoy her cousin further.

Mikkos took a sip of his scotch and briefly mulled over the information he just received, "You're sixteen Natasha. This is not proper. You will end this pregnancy." He was stern and direct but calm.

She bit her lip nervously as she tried to fight back tears. She told herself a long time ago she would never let the devils see her cry again, no matter what happened. "I can't do that, I won't do that."

"You bring nothing but shame to this family! What are we supposed to tell people? Do you know how everyone will look at us while you sport your bastard?"

She stared into his cold, unfeeling eyes unable to speak or answer his questions. She felt Julian's grip on her tighten and she reveled in the feel.

He spoke up for her, "Sir, I'm going to marry Natasha. I will take care of her and the baby. I'm getting a construction job and doing everything I can to support her and our child.

"And what about your studies?" He looked to the intolerable young man, "Are you going to finish that for her too?"

"I am already ahead in my studies, taking college courses even. I should be able to finish my degree before the baby is born."

"And University?"

"I'm going to figure it out Cousin but I know I am going to go."

He let out a bellowing laugh at the naivety of the young girl, it actually would have been funny if it weren't so sad. "Natasha. If you have this child, you will not be permitted to live under my roof. I won't allow you disgrace the legacy of this family that way. You will be a distraction to Stavros and Stefan, I won't allow it. If you choose to destroy your own life and any chance of success that's on you but you won't drag my boys down with you." He looked to Julian, "You say you will marry her? Go ahead. Marry her and she becomes your responsibility. I will allow you a lodge in the maid's quarters but that's it." He looked back toward the girl, "should you need anything else, speak with your husband. He will provide for you."

"Sir…" Julian started but was cut short by Natasha grabbing his arm. "Thank you Cousin. That will be all." She lead him quickly out the office, down the hall and out the door. She didn't speak again until they were safely on the launch headed back into town. "Did you mean it?"

"Did I mean what?"

"That you would marry me?"

He caressed her face. "I meant _every_ word." He let out a laugh. "I guess I should've asked you first!" She joined in his laughter, "Yeah, that would have been good!" they embraced in a passionate kiss.

He pulled back in a pant, "We won't be living in that shack for very long because I know I'll have to work my way up on this construction job but I'm going to own my company one day! I've seen the business side up close with my father and I know I can do it. I'll build us your dream house, I promise!"

* * *

Sam ran to her car and couldn't understand why Patrick couldn't just mind his own business. It was her life, her diagnosis and her decision on how to handle it. She refused to live a cautious life, controlled by the 'what ifs' and 'maybes.' She'd already seen that up close and personal, it destroyed everything she once believed in. She'd promised herself when she left Greece several years ago that she'd _always_ be the one to hold the reins to her own life.

She hoped in the car, turned the engine and peeled out of the parking lot. She wasn't sure where she was going but she damn sure wasn't staying there or going anywhere she could be easily found. As she got ten minutes out from the hospital she felt a sharp pain in her chest. She clutched the left side of her chest in an attempt to soothe the ache. The pain became excruciating and Sam passed out at the wheel. The car veered off the road and dove into a ditch, leaving the car standing almost vertical with the back wheels off the ground.

* * *

 _Thank you to all who have read, followed, favorited and reviewed this story. I really appreciate the feedback. I'm enjoying writing this story. Hopefully this story answered *some* questions although I'm sure it brought up even more questions. lol Patience... :) Anywho let me know what ya think! ;D_

 _~KJ_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Patrick sat in the chair next to her bed listening to the steady beat of the machines in the otherwise silent room. He'd tossed and turned all night before he decided sleep wasn't in his immediate future so instead he watched her. He watched the flow of her raven hair, the curve of her lips, the stillness of her body, the tubes protruding from her nose, and the monitor recording her every heartbeat.

Her eyes fluttered open and she allowed her eyes to adjust to the florescent light before looking around.

"Hey there." His voice was soft.

"What… ahem.. happened?" she went to pull at the tubes in her nose, he laid his hand on top of hers to stop her.

"What do you remember?"

Her eyes shifted back and forth as she tried to think back. "I was… upset… with you and I got into the car. And… I… I can't remember. Did I get hit by another car? Was I in an accident?"

"Yes, but there wasn't another car. Your car veered off the road into a ditch. I should go get your doctor." He stood to leave and she grabbed his arm.

"Wait Patrick, just tell me. I know you know… It's okay."

He sat back down so he was eye level. "Yesterday, after you left you had a mild heart attack while you were driving which caused you to lose control of the car and it landed in the ditch."

"Heart attack?" She asked in disbelief.

He nodded and allowed her time to absorb the information.

She noticed the circles under his eyes and the dishevelment of his hair, "You stayed here all night?"

"Yeah, I… didn't want you to wake up alone."

She nodded and looked up to the ceiling. She was overcome with emotion and in a rare moment of vulnerability let a tear escape. She could tell he genuinely cared about her, she'd forgotten the warmth it brought. She didn't want to get used to it or depend on it because that's how she got burned so badly the last time. Sam was grateful for Patrick's concern but she wouldn't allow herself to feel any more than that. She wiped the lone tear and turned back to him, "thank you."

"Sam I know, all of your family is probably in Greece but can I call someone for you?"

"I don't have any."

Patrick tried to rack his brain for any references Sam made to family in Greece over the last year, he was coming up blank until he remembered one person. "What about your mom? I think you said you were adopted right?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah, I was."

"I'm sure she would want to know her daughter had a hea―"

"―She's dead." She cut him off abruptly.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I…"

"It's okay. I made my peace a long time ago. I just don't have anything left for me in Greece but bad memories. That's why I came here. You are the _only_ friend I have in this world." She gave him a half smile.

Monica tapped lightly on the door as she pushed it open, "our patient is awake."

Patrick stood and turned away from the women as he discreetly wiped at the tears formed in the corners of his eyes before turning back, "Yeah she's awake and giving hell!" He joked.

"Am not!"

"Well that's a good thing. How are you feeling?" Monica asked as she took her stethoscope off and began a physical examination of her.

"Groggy, tired, sore."

"That's to be expected."

"Dr. Quartermaine, you said I was born with this Eisenmenger Syndrome so why is anybody just catching it now?"

"That's not quite it, you were born with a congenital heart defect called atrioventricular canal defect which essentially is a hole in your heart. Sometimes it takes a few weeks to develop so the doctor's may not have caught it at birth. It's also possible that the hole stayed small enough that it was essentially nonexistent for a while. Overtime it grew and Eisenmenger Syndrome developed. You are in your mid-twenties and in lots of cases the symptoms aren't there until about your age."

"So I just had a heart attack at 25, how do I manage that?"

"We will monitor you and give you blood pressure medicine. It's important that you minimize your stress levels. We are going to get you started on iron supplements as well. Your iron is a little low."

"That's it? What if I have another heart attack?"

"We will be monitoring you closely in the next several months to see the best ways in which to treat your symptoms. But the medicines we will be giving you will greatly reduce your risk of having another one. Your screens look good, despite the obvious, you have a really strong heart. I'm gonna get the prescriptions to the pharmacy to fill and you can go home in a little bit."

They watched the doctor head out of the room, "Are you sure she's the best? I have a heart attack and twenty minutes later they are kicking me out the door! I bet it's my insurance. You Americans are so stingy with your healthcare!"

Patrick laughed, "Yes, she is the best and she wouldn't be discharging you if you weren't ready. They monitored you throughout the night. The heart attack was very mild. The car accident was worse."

"Gee thanks!" she smirked.

* * *

 _August 1985_

Julian decided to take one more walk through to survey the area. It was part caution, part nerves that he was feeling. It was the first shipment he was running and he needed to make sure everything went off without a hitch. Thus far he'd only done random single, small runs for some extra cash but this night was different and It was only by chance he got the assignment. One of the other guys got picked up and Julian just happened to be returning a drop off when the boss got the news. He couldn't afford to put any of his top men on the job because they'd be watched closely and they knew too much. He just needed someone to make sure the shipment arrived and was transported so Julian got the job.

At the end of his last pass he noticed a young man standing in the middle of his drop zone. He looked at his watch as his heart sank, the clock was ticking. He approached the man who couldn't be any more than five years old than him. "Hey man, I don't know if you're new around her but this area… it's not the safest at this time of night."

The young man laughed, "New? I'm most definitely not." He nodded towards an alley in the distance, "I used to get high on that block every night. Coke, heroin, you name it and I smoked it or sniffed it. It didn't matter to me. I'd get high and then pay some unlucky broad to suck me off."

"Oh yeah?" Julian wasn't really in the mood to chat up this guy's entire backstory. He had business to take care of and he needed to ensure there were no witnesses. He needed to get the guy outta there.

"You seem nervous, am I interrupting something?"

"Huh? Oh no. I was just wondering why you're back down here. It seems like you've moved on to a new part of your life. Why would you want to be back here?"

He smirked, "That's an astute observation and a valid question. I don't know. I think I was feeling particularly blessed today and I wanted to see where I came from. Sometimes you have to go back to the beginning to put things into perspective." He reached in his back pocket and flipped a coin towards Julian. "One year, I'm one year sober today. It has been a rough road but I made it here and I know there will still be challenges ahead. It also happens to be my little girl's birthday today. She turns one. I made a promise to her the day she was born that I would get clean and stay clean." He smiled, I haven't broken a promise to her yet and I don't intend to."

"I'm sure she's proud of you."

"Thanks. You're right though, I should go." He turned and held a hand out, Julian hesitated briefly before extending his own to shake his hand. "Nikola."

"Jay."

"Whatever brings you out here tonight, probably isn't worth it Jay."

Julian handed the coin back and watched the man leave. He checked his watch again once he was out of sight. He quickly made another pass through the area again for witnesses. He noticed Damon approaching, "we all set?"

"Yeah, everything's good to go."

Julian noticed the ship nearing the shore, "Good cause it's here."

Julian watched as his men quickly and methodically transferred the goods to their trucks. Two trucks had already been filled and pulled out and two remained. Julian heard the screech of tires before gun shots overtook his senses. He dropped to the ground out of instinct and pulled his piece as he tried to get his bearings. He watched some of his men catch bullets and fall to their deaths. He crawled behind a wall and began firing back. He hit two men but was running out of ammunition. He watched them hijack the remaining trucks and take off.

Julian came from behind his cover and checked on his men, most of whom were dead, "No, no, no!" He cried out. He ran to each man to check if they were breathing still.

"Julian! They are gone man, we gotta get outta here! The cops will be here any minute" Damon yelled to his friend.

"Fuck! I don't know what the fuck just happened!" He looked up as he heard the faint sounds of sirens.

"Julian!"

They both ran down the alley before stumbling across another body, Julian stopped. He recognized the jacket and turned the slumped man over. "Nikola, noooo!"

"You know this guy? He's not one of ours."

"Yes, well no. He was here earlier; I was just talking to him."

Damon kicked the body,"that fucker probably set us up, we gotta go!"

Julian shook his head and search frantically through his pockets. He emptied them and put the content in his own pockets before running off again.

* * *

"This is ridiculous. I told you, you didn't have to do this."

"Sam you just told me I was your only friend in the world, so yes, I'm going to take care of you. Besides, I have to make up for our cruddy healthcare system!"

She slapped him on the shoulder as she laughed, "fine then."

He walked her over to the couch. "Just sit down here and let me look at your med schedule." He picked up the handful of medications they received from the pharmacy. "Oooh!" he let out a small laugh.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

He smiled and tossed her a bottle, "they gave you sildenafil"  
"Okaay, am I missing something? Did they give me the wrong medicine?"

He sat down next her, "No, it's the right medicine." He gave her a big grin.

She was confused, "what is wrong with you?"

"It's sildenafil… you know the big blue pill…Viagra!"

"oh my gosh, this isn't gonna make me…?"

"No" He laughed "It's hasn't been proven have those effects in women. It will just control your blood pressure." He took the bottle back, "I might borrow these though…"

She lifted her brow towards him.

"Not that I need it though!" he pumped his fist in the air. "I'm strong!"

She laughed, "you're so stupid!"

"Ouch!" he rubbed the spot she just hit, "Why are you so violent?"

She picked up a pillow and watched his subtle flinch before placing it in his lap and laying her head on top, "I can't help it, it runs in the family! And now I'm tired." She stretched her legs out and got comfortable as he laid the blanket over top of her.

* * *

 _August 1985_

Julian sat in the car, staring at the building, contemplating knocking on the door. It had been two days since the botched shipment and no one was more surprised than he was that he was still breathing. He was certain his boss would've killed him. He was relatively fine if you didn't count the broken ribs or the black and purple golf balls that now served as his eyes. His boss had explained in no uncertain terms that the catastrophe that happened the other night needed to be rectified and he needed to recoup the damages. Julian was grateful for the second chance to be able to see his daughter and wife even though he had yet to make that happen. He let Tash know he wouldn't be home for a few days, he hoped his bruises would clear up enough to not scare his daughter.

Julian finally got the nerve to get out of the car. He headed up the porch steps and before he could knock, he saw her. She sat in a chair rocking her baby to sleep. He watched her anguish as she slightly sobbed holding the little girl close. Guilt slammed into him like waves crashing the shore.

Julian wasn't sure why this particular death was hitting him so hard. Several men had lost their lives that night. Good, loyal men he'd worked with but he wasn't standing outside of their doors. Nikola was a virtual stranger with whom he'd only had one brief conversation with but something about him struck a chord with Julian. Maybe it was because he was an innocent at the wrong place, at the wrong time. Or perhaps Julian saw a piece of himself, rather a piece of the man he wished he could be in Nikola. In either case he knew wasn't ready to face his family. Julian looked back at the items in his hand from the man's pocket and back at the young woman through the window before walking back to his car and taking off.

* * *

Here's another piece. Hope you enjoyed. Comments are always appreciated! Major thanks to all who have left reviews! :)


End file.
